Memories of the Past
by AzureNight13
Summary: Serge's son, Kai, was having a normal life until he has visions of his father and the 2 world. Why does Kai have these visions and why is Dark Serge aka Lynx after Kai? 2/2/10 Update
1. The Vision

Memories of the Past

-Serge's son, Kai, was having a normal life until he gets visions about his father's adventure between both worlds. Why does Kai have visions about his father and why is Dark Serge (a.k.a Lynx) after Kai? There are many questions for Kai to find out. And there are secrets that Kai doesn't know about.

Chapter One: The Vision

It was a nice day at Arni Village. It was so nice that my father and I went to Opassa Beach so I could be trained some more with the Silver Swallow that my father gave to me.

My name is Kai. I am sixteen years old and I was born in Arni Village. I live with my father, Serge, and Leena, my stepmother. I have no memory of my mother. My father told me that her name was Kid. She died a day after I was born. The only thing she gave me when she died was her dagger. People think that I looked like my father when he was my age. The only difference was that I have blonde highlights with my blue hair. My eyes were as blue as my hair also just like my father.

The day is over and we were having dinner. Leena was making my favorite rabbit stew. Even though Leena was wasn't my biological mother, I still thought of her as a mother. She helped my father raise me ever since I was an infant. The stew was so good. She was always good at cooking.

" The stew was great Leena," I said joyfully to her. Leena smiled.

" Well you work so hard with your training. I thought that you and your father deserve a great meal," Leena said as she put the dishes in the sink.

My friend, Dash, came over while Leena was washing the dishes.

" Hey Kai want to watch the sunset with me," Dash asked. Dash had black short hair and had light blue eyes.

" Sure." I got up and headed out with Dash.

We went to Cape Howl to watch the sunset. We went towards the rock that was at the edge of the cliff. There was writing on the rock.

Serge and Leena

Forever

That is what the writing said. I wondered why father carved that into the rock and then met my mother. Instead of asking, I just assumed that Leena and father separated for a while. I always wanted to know, but I didn't want to be nosy about it. Dash thought up an idea.

" Hey I have an idea." I looked over at him.

" Well what is it," I asked wondering what his idea was. Dash smiled.

" We should carve our names and motto into the rock." I agreed with Dash.

" Alright. After all were buds aren't we." Dash gave a slight laugh.

" You bet we are." So while we watch the sunset, we carved our names and motto under Leena's and father's writing.

Kai and Dash

Friends no matter what happens between us

This was not just our motto, but our promise.

Dash and I were friends ever since we were five years old. Dash and his mother moved into Leena's old house that was next to my house. As soon as I met Dash, we became friends. We hanged out everyday at Lizard Rock or at Opassa beach. We thought as ourselves as brothers. We had a lot in common. Dash's father died four months after he was born. This was one major thing we had in common. I lost my mother and he lost his father. Dash's father died when he was attacked by demi- humans. These were the kind of demi- humans that despises humans and kill them if they're in their homeland. Dash's father happened to try to settle things with them and try to make piece with them. But they refused and killed him.

It was the next day and I thought that it would be nice to have a picnic on Opassa beach with my father, Leena, Dash and his mother, Ariah. Everybody agreed. I helped Leena with the sandwiches and the salad. Dash helped his mother with the dessert. Leena made fish and cheese sandwiches and I made a potato salad. Dash's mother made berry turnovers.

We got the stuff for the picnic together and went to Opassa Beach. The lunch was great.

" This was a good idea Kai," father said to me. There was actually a reason that I decided to have a picnic with everybody.

" Actually I remembered that this was the day that Dash and Ariah moved into Leena's old house." Ariah was surprised that I remembered.

" I'm surprised that you still remember," Ariah said.

" How couldn't I forget. That was one of the best days of my life."

" Well I like to thank you for cheering my son up that day." Ariah looked over at Dash and smiled. When Dash was young, he was always upset over not having a father until I told him of my mother. Thats when we became friends.

Dash, my father and I decided to go for a swim. The water was refreshing, especially with the weather. Dash and I decided to have our usual race. Our usual race was to swim one mile out to the ocean then back.

" Ok you two ready?" Dash and I nodded. Father yelled go and we ran to swim our two miles. I was slightly ahead and I suddenly had this vision. The vision was about Leena and my father on the shore when they were my age and suddenly my father was gone. It was like he disappeared.

As soon the vision ended, I woke up in my bed. My father and Dash were in my room.

" Finally, you're up," My father said worried. Dash was worried too.

" What happened out there," Dash said leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. I didn't know what happened out there.

" I don't know." Father gave a confusing look.

" Get some rest. Well talk about this tomorrow," Father said as he got up and left. I nodded and lay back down. I couldn't go back to sleep.

An hour has passed and I still couldn't get back to sleep. I was thinking about the vision I had.

' What does this mean? That I'm psychic? I can't be. Can I?' All these thoughts were in my head until I heard my father's voice.

" I can't tell Kai the truth about his mother," father said sightly raising his voice.

" But you have to Serge. He has to know," Leena protested. I was confuse. I was thinking of what they mean. What about my mother. I wanted to know, but for some reason, I was afraid to ask. I decided to talk to father in the morning about it. So I close my eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

So chapter 1 is here. Review and tell me what you think. Now it off to chapter 2.


	2. The Truth about Mother

Memories of the Past

Dante Asakura: I didn't get any reviews yet, but I'll keep writing. I'm not giving up that easily.

Kai: You said it D.A.

D.A.: What are you doing out of the story?

Kai: Uhhhhh...I'm backing you up.

D.A.: Oh...well...ok. Thanks Kai.

Kai: Your welcome. (notices that D.A. is staring at him) Uh is there something on my face?

D.A.: Er no...Its just that you look so much like Serge. Except that you have blonde highlights. (Kai sweat drops)

Kai: Thats because you made me to look like my father.

D.A.: Oh... Right... Go back into the story now so people can continue reading it.

Kai: Ok ok I'm going. (goes into story)

D.A.: Ok here is chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Truth about Mother

I had the vision again but as a dream and it went longer. It continued with my father having flashbacks of his life then a large wave was coming towards him. He started glowing and the wave went around him. He stopped glowing and fainted. That is when I woke up.

Leena came up to see if I was awake. She saw a shocked look on my face and she got worried.

" Are you ok Kai," I looked up at her.

" Yeah. It was just a dream." Leena was still a little worried. I asked where my father was.

" He had earrens to do in Termina." She asked me if I wanted some breakfast and I said yes. She went downstairs and made me scrambled eggs and put bread on the side. It was good. I thanked her and went next door too see Dash.

" Hey Dash. How's it going?"

" Not much. How are you feeling,"

" I feel fine. Hey listen. Today is Leena's birthday, so I'm going to Lizard Rock to get her some Komodo Scales and make her a necklace. Want to come with?"

" Sure" So we both headed off to Lizard Rock to get Komodo Scales for Leena.

I told Dash about my dream last night and how I past out when we were swimming yesterday. I also told him what I heard my father said when I over heard him.

" Did you tell your father about it."

" No. He had earrens to run in Termina."

We finally got to Lizard Rock and we found four scales.

" That should be enough," I said getting the last scale.

" Leena will like your present Kai"

" Yeah she will."

We headed back to the Village and went to Dash's house to make the necklace. The necklace look beautiful when we finished and gave it to Leena.

" Oh it looks beautiful. Thank you. It looks like the one your father gave to me when he was your age." I looked at her confusingly.

" Father gave you one?"

" Yes. I'll show you." Leena showed the necklace my father made to us. She was right. After I looked at it, I had flashes of the vision that I had. Dash asked if I was ok. I nodded a yes.

Dash and I went to the docks. I told Dash that I had the vision again.

" You need to tell somebody other than me Kai."

" I know. I would tell my father if he was here right now."

" Tell me what?" We turned to see my father behind us.

" I think that you should sit down for this"

" Is it that serious?" I nodded so he sat down by me with a worried look on his face. Dash left us to be alone.

I told my father about the visions and how I overheard him talking last night.

" What were the visions about?" I thought that he'll think that I'm crazy. I told him anyway.

" My vision was about you and Leena at my age. You were at the beach and suddenly you disappeared." He had a guilty look on his face. " You think I'm crazy don't you?" I looked down at the water.

" No I don't think you're crazy." I looked at him confusingly.

" Why don't you think I'm crazy?"

" Because it actually happened." I looked at him surprised and confused.

" What do you mean?" Father still had that guilty look.

" Tell you the truth, I went to a different dimension. A world that was similar to ours. Everything and everyone was the same, except for me. I died when I was seven in that world. There were people after me because they believe that I was a ghost. Then your mother saved me." I looked right at him. I was in complete shock. My mother was from a different dimension.

We went home and he talked more about my mother. He talked about how she helped him with his adventure and how they encountered the demi- human named Lynx together. Then father showed me an amulet. He said that it was my mother's. He said that he wanted me to have it. I had all these emotions in my head. Anger, sadness, shocked, confused. They were all mixed. I couldn't tell which emotion was stronger.

I decided to skip dinner and went to bed early. Father and Leena understood. They knew that I needed more time to think this over. I kept having this thought in my head. Was I born in this dimension or the other dimension? I kept thinking about it until I fell asleep.

I had another dream. It was different one. It was about my father. He was on Cape Howl looking at the writing on the rock. Except it said something else. I couldn't read it. I saw a shocked look on my father's face. As he finished reading the writing, three men came up behind him. They asked him to come with them to Viper Manor. My father refused and they tried to seize him. They stop hearing a girl's voice. I didn't see her though.

I started hearing my name. Then I realized that Dash was waking me up.

" Its about time. You missed breakfast and it's almost lunch." Dash had a disappointed look.

" I guess that I didn't want to get up today." This wasn't like me too sleep this late. Dash let out a sigh.

" Want to have lunch at my house?" I said sure and we went to Dash's house to have lunch.

After we had lunch at Dante's house, we went to Opassa Beach. I told Dash about the dream and what my father told me last might.

" So your mother is from a different dimension?"

" Yeah. And my father gave me this amulet. He said it was called an Astral Amulet."

" What's so special about it?"

" It was my mother's." I was a little angry, but I calmed down. Dash felt a little guilty.

" I'm sorry" I knew Dash meant it. I told him that it was ok.

We finally got to the beach. We decided to race in the ocean again. We never settled our last one since my first vision and past out.

We were getting ready until I saw a spot glowing a green color in the sand.

" Hey Dash come over here."

" What is it?" Dash came over seeing the green glow.

" I don't know but it looks like it's reacting to something."

" Maybe it's reacting to the amulet"

" Looks like it is"

The glow was getting brighter. I started having flashbacks that were similar to my father's. Then I saw a huge wave coming towards me and I was glowing. The wave past me and everything was getting normal and I fainted like my father did. I woke up and I saw Dash was gone. I called out for him. He didn't answer. Then I realized that this was the other dimension my father told me about.

* * *

Ok chapter 2 is here. I think that this was a good chapter. Well review and tell me what you think of this chapter.

Kai: Yeah please review.

D.A.: Gah! What are you doing out of the story.

Kai: I'm taking a break. Is that ok.

D.A.: Fine. You'll have till the next chapter.

Kai: Ok (sighs) Why can't I take a long break like everybody else?

D.A.: Thats because this story is mostly about you.

Kai: The whole story?

D.A.: Yep. Better rest for your next chapter.

Kai: Ok (sighs and walks away)

D.A.: Hey blame my dreams not me.

Kai: Those dreams are a part of you.

D.A.: Not by choice. I didn't ask to have these dreams. Now stop whining before I change my mind and make you go back into the story.

Kai: (pouts and walks away)

D.A.: Anyway please review


	3. Trip to the Other World

Memories of the Past

Dante Asakura: Ok Kai time to get back into the story. ( Sees Kai sleeping) Kai...Kai...KAAAIIIIII! ( Kai wakes up nervously)

Kai: GAH! D.A.! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!

D.A.: Its time to go back into the story.

Kai: (groans)

D.A.: No groans. Just get in before I make the visions very painful.

Kai: Ok ( goes back into story)

D.A.: Ok here is chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Trip to the Other World

I went to Cape Howl to find out if I was at the other world. I remember the dream about my father at Cape Howl and the writing on the rock confused him. So I decided to check it out. I got to Cape howl and headed towards the rock

R.I.P

Our beloved Serge

Died at age 7

That's is what the writing reads. Now I understood why father was confuse. Father didn't understand why he had died even though he didn't.

I had the vision again about when father and the guys were after him. I finally saw that girl. She looks like a person who could be in a gang of some sort. I saw her weapon when she was fighting. It was a dagger. It looked like the one I inherited from my mother. Could she be my mother? She does have blonde hair like my highlights.

The vision ended and I heard somebody coming up behind me. I turned around with my dagger in my hand. I saw a girl that was wearing a pink dress.

" Wait Serge it's me Marcy!" She knows my father! How?

" I don't know you. And how do you know my father," I demanded.

" Wait you're Kai aren't you? Well you've grown up. You look like your father when he was your age. Only difference is that you have those blonde highlights." She was clearly avoid my question.

" I'll ask you again. How do you know my father? And how do you know me?" I was being very serious. She finally answered.

" Well, I'm a friend of your fathers. And I knew you as a baby." I put my dagger away.

" So you're telling me that you know me?"

" Do I have to explain everything. Of corse I know you. You're Serge and Kid's son."

" You know my mother?"

" What's with the questions? I thought your father explained everything to you." I could tell that I was annoying her with the questions.

" No. You shouldn't be the one answering my questions. My father should be answering them."

" Well your right about asking your father and not me. You should stay at Viper's Manor for the night. I'm sure you're tired from crossing over."

" Thanks but no thanks. My father will be worried. He's probably worried as we speak."

" Well if you insist. Be safe crossing over." She turned and walked away.

" I will. Thank you."

" You're welcome." Marcy thought that I was nice like my father. She was sure that he was raising me well.

I headed back to Opassa Beach. I thought that Marcy was nice. I wondered why father kept this all from me.

The sun was starting to set. I was finally at Opassa Beach and I saw this Jester. She was saying something to herself. She turned and spotted me and she vanished. I wondered if I was seeing things again.

I snapped out of it and went to the glowing spot. I used the amulet and started glowing again. It felt like I fell through the sand and landed on the same spot. The glowing dimmed again. I felt a little light headed so I sat down. I was thinking if that girl in my vision was truly my mother. She had the same dagger I inherited.

It was getting dark so I headed back to the Village. When I was close, I heard somebody saying my name. I stopped and turned around. I saw a figure in the shadows.

" Who are you?" I couldn't tell who it was.

" Doesn't matter who I am. Don't trust your father." I got confuse. Who was this guy? Why doesn't want me to trust my father?

" Why shouldn't I trust him?" He didn't answer. I thought he was gone so I continued heading home.

Leena was there when I got home. She was worried that I was gone.

" Oh thank goodness you're home Kai. We've been worried that something happened to you. What did happened? Where did you go?" I told her about the other dimension and how the amulet reacted to the gateway. I told her about Marcy and how she knew me as an infant. I didn't tell her about the figure though. Who was he anyway. I'm going to find who he is and what he wants.

I asked were Dash and my father were and she said that they were out looking for me. She told me that it was best if I stayed home. I wanted to go out and find them and tell them that I was ok, but I knew that Leena was right. Beside Dash and my father came in a few minutes later. Father asked me where I was. I told them what I told Leena.

" Well that explains why you were glowing," Dash said folding his arms.

" And you meet Marcy," father asked.

" Yeah," I answered. I wanted to ask him about my mother and if I was born in the other world. " Did you meet my mother on Cape Howl when those guys were after you?" I blurted it out. I didn't mean to, but I wanted to know the truth.

" Yes I did met your mother on Cape Howl. Did you have a vision about it?" I nodded. So she was my mother. That girl I saw was my mother.

I went to bed skipping dinner again. My father came up seeing if I was awake. I was awake. I couldn't sleep because I was afraid that I would get another vision. They were starting to give me headaches. I told my father about it. He told me to try to sleep and I did. Luckily I didn't have a vision as a dream.

I woke up early that morning. I went down stairs seeing that my father was already awake.

" You look better"

" I didn't have a vision last night." I was happy about that. " Father can I ask you a favor?" I was hoping that he would take back the amulet. I didn't want to get anymore visions. I thought that it would at least make less visions coming into my head.

" Sure what is it?"

" I want you to hold on to the amulet." I was hoping that he would take it back. He did. He agreed and I gave him the amulet.

Father asked me if I wanted to go to Termina with him and I agreed to go.

To get to Termina, we had to go through Fossil Valley. I been to Fossil Valley a few times. I asked why my father wanted me to come with him. He said that we were going to meet some of his old friends.

We saw a wolf like demi- human approaching us. He asked were Hydra Marshes were. Father told him the directions to the marshes. I wondered why he wanted to go to those mashes. There were Beebas, Hi Ho Dwarves and Hydras in those marshes. The demi- human thanked him and went to the mashes.

We got to Termina. It has been awhile since I've been here. I have very little memory of Termina. I was six the last time I was here.

We headed towards the docks. There was a ship docked called the S.S. Zelbess. Father told us that his friends were on this ship. So we got on the ship and met his friends.

" Nice to see you again Nikki," Father said happy to see him again.

" It's nice to see you too Serge." He looked over towards me. " This must be Kai. You were just a toddler last time I saw you. Man you look so much like your father when he was your age."

" Uh...Thanks." I do remember him a little.

Nikki and my father were talking until Marcy came. This wasn't the Marcy I met the other day.

" Hello Serge."

" Hello Marcy. I like you too meet someone. This is my son Kai. You only met him once." Marcy looked at me and remembered.

" Wow he has grown a lot. He looks like you Serge." There it was again. I was getting tired of hearing that I look like my father.

We went to have some tea. The tea was really good. I asked what kind of tea was this and Nikki said that Marcy made it so I had to ask her. She said that it was a honey herb tea. She also said that I was Viper Manor's favorite tea to drink.

After the tea, Nikki and Marcy had to set sail.

" It was nice seeing you guys again. We'll come back soon." Nikki and Marcy was waving and we waved to them back.

" Bye Nikki and Marcy. Be careful out there," My father yelled. I just waved goodbye.

" We will. Take care. And stay out of trouble Kai." My father laughed.

" Don't worry. I barley get in trouble." Everybody laughed and Nikki set sail. We headed back after they set sail.

* * *

Chapter 3 is done. Next chapter will be cool.

Kai: What happens

D.A.: Wait for the next chapter...Kai...again.

Kai: Yeah I'm out of the story again. I need my rest for the next chapter right.

D.A.: Right...I guess you do need some rest. A lot of rest.

Kai: What do you mean "a lot"

D.A.: You have to wait for the next chapter. Now get some rest.

Kai: You're not fair you know that.

D.A.: Some stuff in life isn't fair. Now get some rest.

Kai: Ok... ' I know that I'm not going to like this' ( Walks away)

D.A.: Please review while I think of chapter 4.


	4. The Figure in the Shadow is Revealed

Memories of the Past

Dante Asakura: Finally I'm back up.

Kai: Yeah what took you so long?

D.A.: Shut up...I was thinking about the next chapter. Now go back into the story.

Kai: OK OK sheesh. ( Goes into story)

D.A.: Ok here is chapter 4...enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Figure in the Shadow is Revealed.

We got back to the Village finding that Dash's mother is terribly sick. I went to Dash's house to see if his mother was alright. The doctor said that she had a type of disease that he couldn't figure out. I felt bad for Dash. I know that he doesn't want to lose his mother. He already lost his father.

" I may be able to cure her," somebody said surprising us. We turned to see who it was. It was the same demi-human that my father and I met at Fossil Valley.

" How can you," Dash said being upset.

" There is no time for questions. She is going to die if you don't let me cure her."

The demi-human seem to know what the was doing. I told Dash to let him cure his mother. He finally moved out of the way and let the demi-human to cure her. He put his left hand over Ariah's head and started chanting. His hand started to glow.

As soon he was done, Dash's mother woke up. Dash ran over to her side and asked her is she was ok. She said that she was fine and asked how she got better. I told her that the demi-human cured her. Both Dash and Ariah thanked him. I asked him what his name was.

" My name is Rein. I was just stopping by to find an inn"

" I can show you where the inn is," I said showing Rein the way.

I showed him the way to the inn which was under the Village resturant.

" Thank you. I didn't get your name earlier."

" My name is Kai"

" Thank you Kai for showing me the way to the inn."

" No problem." Rein went to get him self a room and I went back home.

I couldn't get to sleep that night so I outside to think about Rein and what he had done earlier. I was interrupted by a voice. It was the same voice from the other night.

" Don't trust your father," he said again.

" Who are you," I demanded. He didn't answer. He just told me to meet him at Opassa beach and he vanished. Dash heard me and came outside.

" What are you doing out here Kai?"

" I was just heading down to the beach for a little bit."

" Can't sleep either?" I nodded.

" Want to come with?"

" Sure" So dash and I headed down to the beach. I told Dash why I was going to the beach in the first place. He thought that I had another vision and it was telling me something. I know that it wasn't a vision. Was it? I had to find out for sure.

We finally got to the beach. I heard the voice again. So did Dash.

" Looks like you didn't come alone. Oh well, he knows what you know doesn't he Kai."

" Why won't you tell me who you are?"

" His name is Lynx." Dash and I turned to see Rein behind us.

As he said the name Lynx, I had a vision of my mother, father, Lynx, and General Viper in the some room. Lynx was talking to my father and this object glowed. The object was the Dragon Tear. My father was looking into it. He saw a reflection of himself turned into Lynx. My vision ended. I had a really bad headache.

" I bet you had another vision didn't you," Lynx said. He came out of the shadows. Dash and I gasp. " Surprised? I look just like you don't I."

I was too shock to say anything he looked just like me. Except that he didn't have any highlights like me.

" How is it that your still alive Lynx," Rein demanded.

" That doesn't matter. I'm not here for you." He looked towards me.

Another vision was coming. It was about my mother and my father inside some fortress. There was a stand with the Dragon Tear on it and there was statues of the six dragon gods. My father looked into the Dragon Tear and his reflection turned into Lynx again. My father fell onto his knees with his hands on his head yelling. He stopped soon after. He seemed different. My mother was walking toward Lynx getting ready to kill him. Lynx backed away as my mother walked towards her. Lynx was acting very strange. My father got up and took her dagger and said something to her. Then I realized that my father and Lynx switched bodies.

It was too late. Lynx stabbed my mother in the stomach. My mother looked at him and collapse on to the floor.

The vision ended. I yelled as Lynx stabbed my mother. I collapse and Dash and Rein came to my side.

" Are you alright?" Rein asked.

" I just had another vision," I answered with pain in my stomach. I looked at my hand and saw blood.

" I bet that you had a vision about Serge and I switching bodies." Lynx said laughing.

" How...did you...know?" I was about to lose unconsciousness.

" I could tell by the blood on the abdomen part of your shirt. That is were I stabbed you mother."

I couldn't believe that this was the same guy that stabbed my mother. He hasn't changed a day. I was still in pain and I was angry. I wanted to kill him for stabbing my mother.

My anger had triggered the gate to the other world. I don't know how it happened. I don't have the amulet. I gave it to my father. I went through the gate. Dash and Rein went trough too.

" So you can go through the gate with out the amulet. Just as I suspected." He laughed and vanished.

* * *

I'm so evil. Hehehehehehehe. Don't worry Kai will be ok for now. So now you now who the figure was. Now I'm waiting for some reviews. Now it off to the next chapter. 


	5. Still Alive

**Memories of the Past**

* * *

Alright I'm back again... I didn't realize that I had this much people enjoying this story...So I'll end the waiting right now.

* * *

Chapter 5: Don't worry I'm Still Alive 

We are now at the other world. Rein and Dash were confused of what happened.

" What just happened?" Dash asked.

" I don't know", Rein said.

" We're at the other world", I said to Dash and Rein. I was still bleeding. We got up and I fell again. I loss consciousness.

" Kai!", Dash yelled.

" Don't worry, he as just lost consciousness", Rein said to Dash. Rein tried to heal my wound but for some reason the wound won't heal.

" What are we going to do?", Dash said freaking out.

"Don't worry, well go to the village" , Rein said trying to calm Dash.

They got to the village and asked for the doctor. The doctor asked what happened. Rein said that I got stabbed. The doctor let us in and examined my wound.

" How did he get stabbed?", The doctor asked.

" A man stabbed him with a dagger", Dash said makingit up.

The doctor stitched up the wound and told Rein and Dash that I was still in bad condition because I lost a lot of blood. He said that I would be unconscious for a couple of days. Dash was at my side.

" I'm worried about you Kai. Your visions are getting worse", Dash said still being worried.

Rein came in. "You should get some sleep Dash", Rein said.

" I'm not tired", Dash said to Rein.

"You two must get along really well if you won't leave Kai side", Rein said.

"We look out for each other so we're like brothers" Dash said looking at me. "

Is that so", Rein said smiling.

"Yeah. We have a major thing in common", Dash said.

" Let me guess, your father died and Kai's mother died when you guys were young", Rein said.

" When we were just infants. My father died when I was 4 months old. He was killed by demi-humans", Dash said.

" I'm sorry about your father", Rein said to Dash.

" Its ok. I feel really bad for Kai than me", Dash said.

"Why is that?", Rein asked.

" My mother died a day after I was born", I said surprising Dash and Rein.

" You're awake", Dash said surprised.

" You both look surprised", I said.

" Well the doctor said that you won't wake up for a couple of days", Rein said to me.

" How long was I passed out?", I asked.

" You were out for 3 hours", Dash answered. I tried to get up but my stomach was still in pain.

" Don't try to get up Kai. Get the doctor Dash", Rein said.

Dash came back with the doctor. "You were right he is awake", the doctor said. The doctor was also surprised that I just woke up in three hours after I was stabbed and loss a lot of blood. The doctor said that he needed me to stay in bed for a couple of days.

" Is it alright that I rest at my village", I asked.

" Is it your village close by?", he asked me seeing if I lived far away.

" No", I said. after all thisis Arni Village in the other world.

" Ok you can go but be careful", the doctor said nicely. "

Thank you Doctor", I said being polite. Rein, Dash and I got our stuff and went to Opassa Beach.

We were going towards the beach.

" How are we going to cross the gate?", Dash asked. I stopped and looked at the ground.

I was remembering what happened last night. How my anger can trigger the gate without the amulet and the vision of Lynx switching bodies with my father. Why did Lynx switch bodies with him in the first place? Is there something special about my father? Is there something special about me? I wanted to know all these answers to my questions. I was thinking about this in my head until I heard Rein calling my name.

" Are you ok Kai?", Rein asked.

" Yeah I was just having these thoughts in my head", I answered.

" About last night?", Rein asked.

" Yeah", I answered.

" It seems that Lynx wants something from you Kai", Rein said.

" Do you think so?", I asked.

" I know so. I must protect you from him", he answered.

" Is it necessary?", I asked.

"Yes. I have a suspicion that he won't stop going after you" Rein answered.

Rein said that we can't stay at the village for long because Lynx will probably strike the village if we were there. I agreed. Dash decided to come along too. Rein said that it was ok because of our bond.

We got to the beach. My father was already at the gate.

" What are you doing here father?", I asked.

" Looking for you. Why didn't you come home last night?", father said worried.

I told him about what happened last night. How I saw a figure in shadow and that the figure in shadow was Lynx. I also told my father about how my vision are getting worse like the wound I got and I told him about the vision of Lynx switching bodies with my father. My father was shocked when he heard the name Lynx.

" I would thought that I would never hear that name again", father said.

" I know exactly what you mean Serge. It seems that Lynx want to find a way to get to this world. Kai has proven to Lynx that he doesn't need the amulet to cross over between the worlds", Rein said to my father.

" Are you saying that Lynx is after Kai?", My father said being worried.

" Yes. We should go back to the village and get some supplies and head to my homeland. Kai will be safe there", Rein said.

"Are you sure he will?", Dash asked.

" Yes, he will be safe there until Lynx is dead", Rein answered.

" Alright then lets get going", father said to all of us.

" I'm guessing that you brought the amulet right father" , I asked. " How did you think that I got to this world", father said sarcastically.

He started using the amulet. Before we knew it we are at our home world. My stomach hurt a little bit when we crossed over. Father asked is I was alright. I told him that I was fine. We went back to the village to gather some supplies and to say goodbye to Leena and Dash's mother.

* * *

alrighty then. I'm all updated. I just need some time to think about the next chapter. So see ya all next time. 


	6. Arni Village Destroyed!

Memories of the Past

OMG two updated chapter in just one month! I think the world is ending... oh well time for chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter 6: Arni Village... Destroyed!

* * *

Father started using the amulet. Before we knew it we are at our home world. My stomach hurt a little bit when we crossed over. Father asked is I was alright. I told him that I was fine. We went back to the village to gather some supplies and to say goodbye to Leena and Dash's mother. But the village was destroyed when we got there. We were shocked that all of this had happened. I bet Lynx did this to the village. How could he do this just to get me?

We saw my house and Dash's house in flames. We tried to get the fire out. As soon we got he fire out, we went in to find Leena and Dash's mother. We couldn't find them at the house. Father and Dash was worried that they couldn't find them.

Rein went to the docks. He saw Leena and Dash's mother on the docks being motionless. Rein went to get my father and Dash. They ran on to the docks to there sides. Dash's mother is already dead. Dash got very upset over his mother's death.

Leena was barely breathing. She was trying tosay something. She said that Lynx was the one who destroyed and killed almost everybody in the village. Those were her last words when she died. Father got upset. I was upset as well.

Leena was like a mother to me and I was like a son to her. She took care of me when I was sick just as a mother would do. I would help her around the house if she needed it.

Dash was upset when his mother died. She was all he had left of family. Both of his parents are now dead. We were all upset over Leena and Dash's mother's death.

We cremated everyone who died and spread their ashes in the sea. I was angry that Lynx did this just to get me. All this felt like a bad dream. I wanted to get up. But I knew that it wasn't a dream. I knew that all this was real. I just wish it was a dream. Rein let us stay at the village tonight and leave in the morning.

I couldn't sleep again. I was having sadness and anger going through my mind. The emotions were in my mind until I heard Rein and my father talking.

" Do you know anybody with a ship?", Rein asked my father.

" Yes. I know some people in Termina that will help us", my father answered.

" Good... We would need all the help that we could get to defeat Lynx", Rein said.

I got out of bed and went down stairs.

" I want to help you to defeat Lynx", I said to Rein and my father being serious.

" Me too", Dash said coming down stairs after me.

" I know why you guys want to defeat him but its too dangerous. Lynx is after you Kai", Rein said.

" I know that. He killed Leena and Dash's mother with everybody that also died in the village", I said with anger.

" Rein is right Kai. It is too dangerous. You are going to stay inRein's homeland until all of this is over", father said agreeing to Rein.

I knew that father and Rein was right. But I couldn't accept it. I didn't argue with them.

Dash and I went back to bed and tried to sleep. We couldn't fall back to sleep. We talked about how we wanted Lynx dead. After half an hour of talking we fell asleep.

* * *

grrrr... I made this too short. I'm sorry. I try to make the next chapter longer. ok now I waiting for some reviews. I only got one last time. (sigh) I hope I'll get more this time.


	7. Update 020210

Hey all. DanteAsakura here. Well now my username is AzureNight13. Kinda got bored with my previous username.

Anyway. I'm extremely sorry about the outrageous three year wait. I really am. I've wrote a couple chapters of this fanfic on an old computer, but I thought I lost all my work and had to start all over again, but never got down to it because of school back then and now I'm working like I'm some kind of android lol. But I actually found a copy of this story that had all my new chapters. Now I'm psyched and my desire to finish this story has resurfaced. It's probably one or two chatpers, but I'll update this story soon after I look back at my copy and do a shitload of editing.

Speaking of editing, I just might edit my whole story all together. Maybe make it as a new fanfic altogether to I can look back at the two. Meaning two Memories of the Past stories. An old rough draft one, and an new edited finished copy. It probably sounds stupid I know, but I do realize that there were people that actually did enjoy the original.

Anyway, I'll be definatly updating Memories of the Past soon. Probably within the week. Hope you all ready for more adventures of Kai, because it only get harder for him. lol

Thanks to all my reveiwers who enjoyed my fic. It actually meant alot and I really didn't meant to make you all wait.

AzureNight13 - 02/02/10


End file.
